Percy Snaps
by KreatorOfKaos
Summary: All is lost and Percy is the only one left alive... The battle with Gaia took a wrong turn... Percy finally breaks because of the death of Annabeth take Gaia on 1 on 1. The battle of the century, who will come out victorious. Surprise ending. Semi One-Shot


_**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish it, I am not the owner of Percy Jackson. Credit to Rick Riordan**_

 **Percy Snaps…**

 **Final Battle**

 **Athens**

 **Percy POV**

This is it. We are going to take down Gaia right here, right now. Her Giants were already taken down and it was just her now. I waded through armies of monsters, slicing through them like they were butter, nothing stopping me from taking down Gaia and ending this stupid war. However many ever mud monsters she could summon, I was strong enough to take them all alone. I don't know if that was just the satisfaction of leaving tartarus talking, or just the fact that my dad and every other Olympian was right next to me, fighting on and giving me hope. In mind at least, right now they were too busy defending Camp Half-Blood. Either way, I'm not going to waste this chance.

I tore through the monsters summoning water from the moist air to melt the mud, taking care of ½ the monsters that way. I ran through mud filled pathways, sprinkled with golden dust till the end, where I found the rest of the 7 fighting. After the past year of fighting monsters. We were a well oiled, killing machine. Ugh. Leo's machine talk is affecting me. We started to run towards Gaia but she started an earthquake, one that did not do much, but along with that she sent waves of spikes into the air, aiming right for us.

"Watch out!" I screamed.

I pulled my hand up, causing a wave of water to come up as a shield to melt the mud before it hit me. The others, meanwhile did not have anything. Piper got struck in her shoulder, pinned to the ground, and Annabeth got one pierced in her leg. I was about to run back and check on them, when I saw Leo, Hazel, and Frank beat me to it. In a moments decision, I let my ADHD take control and kept running to Gaia. I turned to see Jason next to me, running along side. We both shared a knowing look and looked up at Gaia. This was going to be an intense fight.

 **3rd Person POV**

Percy and Jason fought Gaia in her human sized form, but she was an extremely hard opponent. She fought with 2 Pitch Black metal swords that looked wicked.

"Like my swords Demigods? Made of pure void metal. It's 10 times lighter and faster than your swords. Good luck with this fight." She taunted, speaking with no effort as if our fight didn't tire her out at all. But I knew that it wasn't true. Her strikes became sloppier and weaker. We had the energy of the gods, boosting our strengths so we kept up our speed.

Jason attacked in a mix of a roman and greek style, occasionally sending a lightning bolt her way which she barely dodged. Percy on the other hand started to fight his own way. Pulling in faster and more deadly strikes while solidifying water in air to gain a height advantage to dodge and strike. With a pushing blow, Percy launched Gaia far back. Achieving a break to look at Gaia. She looked like a beautiful woman in her 20's. At the same time, she seemed old and wise. Like she has seen all of humanity, which she actually had. Beads of sweat ran down her forehead.

Suddenly, with a scream, Gaia brought up 5 spears, one for the 5 of the 7 that stayed back to check on Annabeth and Piper. They all hit them somewhere non-lethal, but if they stayed as wounds, they would quickly bleed out.  
Before anybody could blink, a rage induced Percy charged at Gaia, striking too fast for Gaia to block. Gaia fruitlessly tried to attack back but Percy was too strong. Jason looked from behind in awe. Percy seemed to emitting a faint green glow, as if pure energy was seeping out of him.

With a final blow, Percy brought on all the water he could, increasing the temperature by 10 degrees celsius, and turned it into one giant fist. Using this, he pushed Gaia 20 feet into the ground.

"PERSEUS JACKSON. THIS IS THE END NO MORE PLAYING. IF I CAN'T HURT YOU PHYSICALLY, I'LL JUST HAVE TO HURT YOU EMOTIONALLY!"  
With that, Gaia let out a blood curdling scream and spears the size of houses erupted from the ground. This is when all was lost.

Spike *scream*

Spike *scream*

Spike *scream*

Spike *scream*

Spike *scream*

Spike *scream*

Spike *no scream*

*silence*

"Ughh", a disoriented Percy mumbled.

He tried to get up but felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He was impaled. How was he alive? What had just happened?

"All is lost Perseus... You should have joined me when you had the chance." she said sympathetically.

His vision cleared up. He turned around to be met with a burning Athens, gold covering the ground from all the monsters he killed, and worse, he saw bodies. Bodies of his friends. Bodies of his Family. And right in the middle of it was Annabeth. A spike right through her heart. His eyes teared up, but not for long before anger took over. Gaia took away everything that Percy loved. Annabeth. All of his memories flashed before his eyes. All good ones. When he first saw her when she was trying to heal him. Her infamous line 'You drool in your sleep'. Her cheerful voice every time she called him 'Seaweed Brain'.

He felt a warmth seep into his chest. He looked down to see he was impaled too. But he wasn't bleeding. No. He was being lifted… by air? He felt power course through him. He was about 40 feet in the air now. Body glowing green. Not a single scratch on him. He opened his eyes once again, but this time, he felt powerful. He could see everything. He saw a full 360 scope of what was going on. And in the center of all of it was Gaia. He eyes sharpened on her shocked face.  
"How…." she started before Percy appeared behind her, punching her with so much force she blew through 100 meters of ruble.

Percy's mind was running a mile. What was going on? How was he so powerful? But to him none of that mattered at the moment. 2 things he knew were that Gaia killed his best friends, and she WON'T be allowed to kill anybody else. This was going to end right there, right then. He released his full aura, blinding Gaia, before teleporting to her again and sucking every molecule of water out of her. He choked her will her own godly blood.

Then, he threw her to the ground leaving a crater. He thought about doing something he promised he would never do again, but at this point it didn't matter. He pulled on the 5 rivers of Tartarus. All the way from the surface. He felt the earth rumble. Liquid seeped through the ground, growing a large pond of the mixed underworld river liquids. He he held his hand out to make it form a hurricane in his hand.

"Gaia… This will be the end of us both." He started, "You chose the wrong demigod to screw over…"

With that, he pushed the hurricane into the crater where Gaia was stuck.

"Goodbye world…" he muttered.

Along with that, he made the biggest decision of his life. He jumped in too. Using his newfound powers, he created a semi forcefield to hold back the chemical reaction, caused by the liquid mixing with Gaia. The forcefield was enough to stop the reaction from spreading, but the shock could be felt by anybody, anywhere. All of Gaia's monsters fighting the Olympians in Camp Half-Blood disintegrated.

*silence*

The war was over.

The Olympians flashed in, only to see the battlefield of the 7.

Poseidon dropped to his knees.

"He died." Poseidon weeped,"That's what he was destined for wasn't he the world's greatest hero, died fight something even the gods could not..."

Poseidon got up, wiped the tears away and picked the largest piece of rubble he could find. With his godly strength, he smashed it into the ground and engraved it.

 _R.I.P_

 _Here Lies Perseus Jackson_

 _Son Of Poseidon And Sally Jackson_

 _Hero Of Olympus_

 _Praetor Of The Twelfth Legion_

 _Terror of Monsters_

 _Bane of the Titans_

 _Destroyer of Giants_

 _Killer of Gaia_

 _Friend_

 _Family_

Even the gods bowed that day. The day the greatest human ever, died, saving the lives of billions….

 _ **Well, there you go. I stopped my old series due to the fact that I simply could not keep up with it.**_

 _ **BUT I'M BACK  
AND BETTER THAN EVER**_

 _ **I'm going to be posting more one shots like this for a while**_

 _ **But till then,**_

 _ **PLS NO HATE**_

 _ **FOR YA**_

 _ **LUV YA**_

 _ **SEE YA**_

 _ **KreatorOfKaos, OUT**_


End file.
